


Pride

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parades, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce search himself and Jeremiah on Google.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Ecco/Ivy Pepper (background)
Series: Wayleska Prompt [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-sixth fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put The World by Lena Fayre in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/3jAmCqEfV3kD7pOjbaWuPy?si=45Eszwa4Sn2IHPenCWdv2w
> 
>   
> Day twenty six: They find fanfics/fanarts of them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce was sitting on the sofa of the mansion, he and Jeremiah had taken the day off, Bruce was bored, Jeremiah had gone out to solve a problem with one of his goons, but he had promised Bruce that he would come back soon.

Bruce was surfing the Internet, he had read all the news, he decided to Google himself, not that he cared what people were talking about, so he did search for Jeremiah too, surprisingly, only 50% of people didn't like Jeremiah. Bruce didn't bother to calculate how many people didn't like him.

So he researched the two together, most people were supporting their relationship, which was a pleasant surprise. Bruce hadn't read anything about him and Jeremiah since they confirmed they were a couple a few months ago, they had been suspicious before, but they didn't bother to comment, until a kiss from them came out in the papers, they weren't trying to hide, so it made no difference, Bruce was happy when he saw stories of people leaving because of them, and several people congratulating them. 

Bruce crossed it with a "Wayleska" tag, he laughed at the name, it was cute. Bruce researched and was surprised when he found what they called "Fanarts," people drew very well, he crossed it with a Tumblr account: http://cannibalgh0st.tumblr.com, he loved the fanarts he found of them, his favorite was one of them behind Jeremiah's back telling him to smile, Bruce didn't know why but he thought that they're so cute.

Bruce kept goingogle and came across a tag of their fanfics at ao3, there were almost 400 fanfics about them, Bruce would read them all, he wanted to know what they were talking about, but some special ones called him "explicit" Bruce felt his cheeks red, he squeezed some of those fanarts, but he had to stop reading in the middle because he was getting hard, and Jeremiah would arrive soon. Bruce put a mental note in his brain for him to come back and read later. 

After a few minutes Bruce hears Jeremiah coming in.

"I'm home, honey" Jeremiah walks up to the couch and Bruce leans forward to give Jeremiah a chaste kiss. "What were you doing without me?" Jeremiah sits on the couch next to him, passing his arms around Bruce's waist.

"You won't believe what I found," Bruce leaned over Jeremiah's chest and the monster held the fanarts he'd found.

"They're adorable," Jeremiah comments, picking up the tablet and exploring the tag, Bruce was distracted for a few minutes by Jeremiah's scent, and Jeremiah hugging him was so comfortable that he was almost asleep when Jeremiah makes a surprise noise. Bruce opened his eyes and saw that Jeremiah had met their fanfics, Bruce felt his cheek burning again.

"It seems to me that some of our fans go a little further" He comments by biting his lips.

"Well Bruce, it seems to me they got a little bit right about our sex life" Bruce raises an eyebrow, Jeremiah repeats the gesture "They got right that you're a bottom, and sometimes" Jeremiah runs his fingers down Bruce's throat "A little submissive" Bruce feels more blushing, he had some problems talking about their sex life, Bruce knew he had to work on it.

"They put me a little...desperate" Bruce pout, Jeremiah laughs and kisses Bruce's pout. 

"Hmmm... If I remember correctly, you were desperate last night." Bruce hides his face around Jeremiah's neck, which only makes the older one laugh more.

"You wouldn't let me come." Bruce mutters against the eldest's neck.

"Always an excuse" But he forgets about it and Bruce feels his arms move a little, when Bruce takes his head out of his neck and looks at the tablet, he finds Jeremiah reading a fanfic of theirs, apparently there was no porn so far. It was marked as "Fluff" are Bruce thought it was safe, he realized that's probably what he and Jeremiah were doing now. 

"Fans can be pretty fluffy too, they capture your cuteness " Jeremiah talks by sliding a hand into Bruce's hair.

"They capture yours too" Bruce talks by rubbing his eyes, Jeremiah starts making coffee. Bruce yawns feeling his eyes get heavy.

"...Something here called your interest?" Bruce looks at Jeremiah and frown "In bed Bruce" The realization hits Bruce, but he's not out, Bruce thinks he's too sleepy for that.

"I've put some favourites in" Bruce mutters trying to tuck himself into Jeremiah's shoulder "We can try when I wake up" 

"That would be wonderful," Jeremiah gives Bruce a kiss on his forehead. 

Bruce wonders why someone would write about them, but he realizes that in this world it was difficult to have some kind of LGBTQIA+ representation, they were doing the best they could to increase the works and make people feel accepted. Bruce remembers when he was little and met a Captain America and Iron Man fanart, he felt a strange feeling, he didn't know at the time, but now Bruce could describe it as acceptance. 

He was happy that he and Jeremiah could be a symbol for these people, they should probably take more pictures together, Bruce would make sure to talk to Jeremiah when he wakes up, they could also organize a LGBTQIA+ parade, Gotham had never had one. Yes, they would. 

But now Bruce just wanted to sleep in the arms of his beloved, and that's what Bruce did.

The parade happened a few weeks later, everyone was excited, Selina, Ivy and Ecco had gone out in public like a trisal, Bruce couldn't be happier for his friend, Jim had revealed he was Bisexual, Oswald and Edward had given a kiss, Barbara had kissed a lot of girls. Gotham entered a festival of color. It was later in the paper that many people had taken over that day, and many donations (including Bruce's) had arrived at the LGBTQIA+ shelter centers.

Jeremiah and Bruce were very happy, they had accidentally made a huge change in Gotham's history. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
